Perdida en la niebla
by Lyan
Summary: Todo empezó con un sueño. Uno que se transformaría en una épica leyenda llena de acción, aventura y romance. Chihiro no tardará en descubrir que las cosas no son lo que parecen en el mundo de los espíritus. TRADUCCIÓN. Haku/Chihiro. En HIATUS.
1. u n o

**Perdida en la niebla**

**Capítulo uno: **Aventurándose a través de la niebla.

**N/A:** Aquí está el primer capítulo revisado de mi nueva historia. Es un poco corto, pero no os preocupéis, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. De todas maneras, ¡espero que la disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer:** Hayao Miyazaki es la mente detrás de todo esto, todo el crédito es suyo.

**Nota especial: **Esta historia está dedicada a un caballo llamado "Perdido en la niebla"; era un brillante campeón en la pista, al cual desafortunadamente hubo que practicarle la eutanasia debido a las complicaciones que le produjo un cáncer en el 17 de Septiembre de 2006. Todos te echamos de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>+ A v e n t u r á n d o s e. a . t r a v é s. d e. l a . n i e b l a. +<strong>**  
><strong>_capítulo uno_

_La densa niebla lo cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era espesa como una sopa y su textura se mezclaba con la del suelo. Difícilmente veía nada y le llevó un rato a la joven mujer el acostumbrarse a ello. La luz de la luna estaba parcialmente bloqueada por las capas de nubes encima suyo y sus rayos apenas tocaban el suelo. Un ligero resplandor lo pintaba todo en diferentes tonalidades de gris, reflejando la deprimente imagen del ambiente a su alrededor. Un suave crujido de hojas muertas llamó su atención, y levantó su pie observando el follaje quebrado. Era evidente que no había demasiada vegetación allí y que prácticamente toda la flora del lugar consistía en árboles desnudos y pequeños resquicios de hierba. Le sorprendía ver que algo en absoluto podía crecer en un ambiente tan duro, porque la vida claramente no abundaba por allí.  
><em>

_Su cara fue acariciada por una gentil brisa y ella levantó la mano hacia su mejilla, colocándose correctamente algunos mechones de cabello que el viento había desordenado. Los puso detrás de su oreja y tembló suavemente, notando la frialdad del ambiente. Frotándose los brazos en un intento de mantener el calor, dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras la confusión trepaba por sus pensamientos. Cualquiera se habría asustado si se hubiera encontrado a si mismo en un sitio tan hostil, pero no, ella no. Ella sentía más curiosidad que miedo, y se preguntó cual era su propósito para estar donde estaba. Esperó pacientemente, esperando que llegara alguna respuesta, más sólo el silencio hizo acto de presencia. Entonces, ¡ahí estaba!, una sutil llamada que podría habersele pasado de no haber estado prestando atención. "Sígueme", decía sin palabras y suplicante, "sígueme"._

_La joven mujer suspiro y siguió la llamada, avanzando a un ritmo razonable. Caminaba sin dirección y se detenía en breves intervalos para preguntarse su siguiente acción. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, la presión volvía otra vez, mucho más fuerte que antes, conduciéndola por un camino determinado. De repente frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Y porqué estaba tan dispuesta a seguir esa llamada?  
><em>

_Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, y entonces la tierra bajo sus pies se quebró abrupta y repentinamente. La niebla se volvió más densa, prácticamente blanca y comenzó a descender sobre ella. La envolvió como si fuera un voluminoso edredón y borró la poca luz que podía recibir. Ella peleó violentamente, con la esperanza de escapar de su opresivo captor, pero no sirvió de nada. Era demasiado fuerte...  
><em>

Los ojos de Chihiro se abrieron de golpe y ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras presionaba la palma de su mano contra su frente. El sol de la mañana temprana se había colado por sus ventana y en ese momento enviaba un fuerte rayo de luz directamente a su cara. A regañadientes, se incorporó en la cama y dejó escapar un bostezado, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras lo hacia.

_Bueno, eso es nuevo, _pensó mientras pedazos de su sueño volaban a través de su mente. Desde luego no había faltado esa sensación mareante que era perderse en la niebla, pero por lo general esa parte de su sueño era inamovible. Y esa vez había sido distinta. Nunca antes había experimentado esa abrumadora necesidad de seguir los deseos de una misteriosa e invisible presencia. Así que, ¿porqué ahora? Chihiro sacudió la cabeza, sin preocuparse por la respuesta de esa pregunta mientras salía de la cama.

Mirando hacia su reloj, se dio cuenta de que si no se movía rápido probablemente llegaría tarde a clase y no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia. Su profesor le decía una y otra vez que si seguía llegando a clase en el último minuto constantemente al final habría consecuencias (un castigo, esperaba). Bueno, no era culpa suya; no era como si planeara llegar tarde día tras día. La mayor parte del tiempo, por difícil que parezca de creer, su tardanza habitual era ocasionada por esos extraños y recurrentes sueños que tenía. Aunque no eran especialmente impactantes, empezaban a agotarla y cada vez aparecían más y más. Al principio, cuando los tuvo por primera vez durante las vacaciones de verano no eran nada más que flashes borrosos de gris que almacenaría en su cerebro sin prestar atención, pero después, cuando comenzaron a aparecer repetidamente, fue entonces cuando ella empezó a prestarles atención.

Cada noche soñaba lo mismo, pero los sueños siempre variaban, y le mostraba detalles y pequeñas cosas que no había experimentado en los anteriores. Tiempo atrás los esperaba con impaciencia, carcomida por una especia de extraño interés, pero ahora, ella los recibía con una sencilla resignación. Se habían vuelto una molestia muy similar a un sucúbo que drenaba su preciada energía y la dejaba más bien fatigada e incapaz de funcionar con su entusiasmo característico.

Pensó que quizá sus sueños trataban de decirle algo, transmitirle un mensaje que no podía ser dicho con palabras, más sin importar lo que hiciera las respuestas se negaban a aparecer. Había sido muy irritante ver que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no estaba un sólo paso más cerca de resolver el misterio que le había sido entregado en primer lugar. Así que los dejó de lado, encerrándolos bajo una pequeña caja en el fondo de su cabeza. Y sólo cuando los necesitara la abriría de nuevo.

Chihiro frunció el ceño; había pasado más que suficiente tiempo diseccionando sus pensamientos para decidir si lo mejor era olvidar esos sueños o no. Si se daba prisa, probablemente podría arreglárselas para correr al piso de abajo y tomar un rápido desayuno antes de salir disparada a clase. Agarrando su uniforme del armario, se escabulló hacia el cuarto de baño para un ducha corta. Chihiro se estremeció, tenía la espalda empapada por la humedad de su pelo. El uniforme se le había enganchado a la piel mientras se secaba y era una sensación muy desagradable. Normalmente se habría recogido sus largo cabello en una cola de caballa, pero estaba apresurada y no era una buena idea toquetear su pelo mientras estuviera mojado. Suspirando, se precipitó a la cocina y se sentó en una silla de madera calculando cuanto tiempo le quedaba para comer antes de tener que irse.

Su madre le sonrió amablemente colocando un plato de comida frente a sus ojos. Estaba agradecida por la paciencia de su madre, ya que probablemente cualquier otra persona le habría gritado por su incapacidad para priorizar. Yuuko sólo le dio una mirada reprobatoria al cabello mojado de su hija, pero no le dio importancia, ocupada limpiando la pila de platos que se había amontonado en el fregadero.

Chihiro le dio un vistazo rápido a su comida, observando el bol de sopa de miso acompañado por un poco de arroz. Estaba complacida de ver las rebanadas amarillas de _takuan_ que descansaban a un lado del plato, y vio uno de sus acompañamientos preferidos en los pequeños cuadrados de tofu colocados justo al lado. No tardó en mezclar grandes cantidades de arroz en la sopa y se lo comió todo junto, saboreando su delicioso sabor. Después de una ligera pausa para beber, terminó de comer devorando las rebanadas de rábanos en vinagre y cubos de tofu. Satisfecha, se levantó y dio las gracias a su madre antes de desaparecer por la puerta, cogiendo su mochila mientras salía.

Caminó a paso vivo, mirando de vez en cuando los rayos de sol que acariciaba su cara. En fin, si ese día iba a ser como todos los demás ya sabía que esperar.

* * *

><p>Una alta figura observaba el edificio enfrente de él, con sus ojos recorriendo la arquitectura y haciendo un rápido análisis de ella.<em> Así que este es el instituto, ¿eh? <em>Bueno, si había valido la pena ir hasta allí, asumió que también sería lo bastante divertido para para entretenerlo durante algún tiempo. Le dio una larga mirada a las limpias paredes blancas y sonrió, pasándose una mano por el pelo. En fin, si pensaba en su apariencia, era más bien pintoresco, ¿pero que le iba a hacer? Estaba bastante seguro de que nada en la tierra podría equiparar sus plumas.

_Hey, un poco de acción de cuando en cuando podría ser entretenido_, pensó antes de aventurarse dentro de los muros del instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: **Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tal y como iba, esta historia estaba tomando una dirección completamente distinta de la prevista. Así que estas revisiones eran necesarias. También son algo continuativo, así que incluso si digo que esto ya está reescrito, no significa que no vaya a repetirlo en el futuro. Sé que esta historia puede parecer muy cliché al principio con todo el rollo de los sueños y alguien nuevo en el colegio, pero por favor, dadle una oportunidad. Se convertirá en algo mucho mejor a medida que avance. Además, esta historia va a ser muy larga, así que si estás decidido a quedarte te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

En fin, ya está todo dicho. Os animo a todos los nuevos lectores a venir y leer esta historia, ¡además de los antiguos! Es por vosotros que ésta historia continua existiendo. ¡Los _reviews_ siempre son apreciados! Muchas gracias.

**Gracias: **Aunque estoy empezando desde el principio otra vez, me gustaría dar las gracias a la gente que me dejó reviews en el otro cap que colgué. Son: Hakumei Hime, Summer Jasmine, foxfaery, MemoriesUnderTheFloorboards, corbinbleulover1015, flower391169, Mimiko-Dono, Katie B 16, HyperMint, Alexandria J, ba!leyyy, XxSiriusly ScotiaxX, Aislinn Love. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom, vaya. En fin, hace poco vi esta historia en la sección inglesa, y me gustó tantísimo que decidí traducirla para todo aquel no domine tanto el inglés xD. La autora lleva ya unos 18 capítulos creo, y de momento está muy emocionante, así que trataré de ir a buen ritmo a ver si la pillo. Hago esto con acreditación suya y digo desde ya que nada de esto me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco. Como este capítulo es corto, el próximo llegara pronto.

**Perfil de la autora original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 2 8 0 7 1 /I n n e r_ D e m e n t ia (suprimid los espacios para llegar)

**Perfil de la historia original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 5 7 4 3 0 3 / 1 / L o s t _ i n _ t h e _ F o g (suprimid los espacios para llegar)

_Coments are luf ! :)_


	2. d o s

**Perdida en la niebla  
><strong>

**Capítulo dos: **Una nueva llegada.

**N/A: **El segundo capítulo revisado, para aquellos que tenéis la historia en alertas, se entenderá mejor si leéis el primero.

**Disclaimer:** Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esta historia se inspira en muchas y diversas obras. Quisiera dar las gracias a los dueños de todas ella y aclarar que nada de lo que uso es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>+ u n a . n u e v a . l l e g a d a +<br>**_capítulo dos  
><em>

Chihiro frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el brillante pasillo iluminado, con sus pasos haciendo suaves ruidos contra el suelo de linóleo. Sus ojos vagaron entre los estudiantes en lo que buscaba su clase, preguntándose porqué tenía que estar colocada al final del corredor. Si hubiera estado cerca de la salida, esa por la cual había entrado convenientemente, llegaría a tiempo con mucha más frequencia. De todas maneras, ella no había diseñado el edificio.

Finalmente, vio la puerta de su clase, y se coló rapidamente en ella, feliz de haber llegado justa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa satisfecha se escapó de sus labios cuando oyó el timbre sonar ruidosamente sobre su cabeza y sintió una curiosa sensación de triunfo por su pequeño logro. Pese a todo, su profesor no lo vio de la misma manera y le dio una mirada de reproche cuando la vio revolotear por delante de su escritorio para colocarse en su asiento. Chihiro le dio una mirada de disculpa y se dirigió al fondo de la clase para sentarse en su pupitre asignado.

Un débil susurro alcanzó sus oídos y se giró, buscando la causa del ruido. Era el familiar rostro de Mitsuko, su constante amiga desde que entró en secundaria. Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa; el brillo de labios rosa destelló bajo la luz del sol.

—Buenas —saludó, echándose hacia atrás algunos mechos de su liso cabello.

—Hola —respondió Chihiro, luchando con el impulso de no sentir esas pizcas de leve envidia ante el precioso cabello teñido de su amiga. Le había comentado el dia anterior que se lo iba a teñir y estaba muy emocionada al respecto, pero Chihiro no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al tema hasta que vio el resultado en persona. El peinado contribuia a dar luz a sus expresivos ojos y su linda cara. Largos mechones de mechas rubias se perdían entre su cabello y ayudaban a reforzar su personalidad extrovertida. A la mayoría de las chicas que había visto Chihiro con mechas, les quedaban realmente mal, haciendolas parecer idiotas mecheadas. Pero por supuesto, Mistuko siempre había sido muy guapa, así que practicamente podía ponerse y hacerse cualquier cosa porque le sentaría siempre bien.

—¡No te vas a creer lo que he visto! —dijo Mitsuko, con los ojos brillando de excitación y nerviosismo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿El qué? —Chihiro se inclinó hacia ella, impaciente por oír los nuevos cotilleos que su amiga tenía para compartir.

—Vi... —empezó antes de ser interrumpida.

—Chicas, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que querais deciros, puede esperar hasta el final de la clase —una voz reprendió severamente. Ambas miraron hacia el pizarrón, para ver a su profesor mirandolas de manera cortante.

—Lo siento —murmuró Chihiro, bajando los ojos.

—Sí, señor Yamada —añadió Mitsuko, no queriendo incrementar la ira de su profesor siendo irrespetuosa.

Él asintió con aprovación y se volvió hacia la pizarra para escribir algunas anotaciones antes de empezar con los anuncios del día. Al ver esto, Mitsuko le dio a Chihiro una sonrisa de disculpa por haberla metido en problemas y esperó pacientemente a que su profesor continuara.

La verdad, si había una cosa sobre él que Chihiro respetaba, era su devoción por su trabajo. Su deber era educar a los estudiantes para el futuro, y no le gustaba perder el tiempo con personas que no iban a apreciar lo que él quería enseñarles. Mitsuko se había dado cuenta de eso, y se esfozaba mucho para ser respetuosa y agradable con él a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con muchas de sus opiniones.

—Sólo quería deciros que el último día para apuntarse al programa de intercambio por el instituto Uekawa es el uno de octubre, así que si alguno sigue interesado, recordad que sólo os quedan cinco días para apuntaros —les recordó el señor Yamada.

Chihiro había pensado en apuntarse, pues podría ser una interesante experiencia intercambiarse con otro instituto, pero estaba localizado en Hokkaido. Estaba demasiado lejos para ella, y sin tener en cuenta que práticamente era invierno, y eso sí que sería horrible; no podía lidiar con el tiempo frío. Apenas estaban a finales de Septiembre y ya empezaba a sentir escalofríos por las noches.

—Sí, sé que muchos de vosotros os sentís satisfechos quedándoos aquí, pero os recomiendo fervientemente que le deis una oportunidad. Pensad en ello como en una oportunidad para expandir vuestros horizontes —persistió una vez más. Bueno, Chihiro no podía culparlo por intentarlo; cuánto menos presentaba un buen argumento.

—De todas maneras, dado que mi campaña para el intercambio ha fallado una vez más, tengo algunas noticias que capturarán vuestro interés —anunció, y sus manos se curvaron sobre el borde del podium.

De golpe, todos se pusieron a murmurar y susurrar entre ellos. ¿Un nuevo alumno? Eso era algo bastante extraño, por no mencionar inusual. Estaban prácticamente a mediados de curso y todos eran de último año, lo cual significaba que su graduación estaba próxima y era bastante tarde para decidir empezar desde cero en un nuevo instituto. ¿Cuáles podían ser los motivos reales para que ésta persona se hubiera mudado? Eso era algo que todos querían saber, pero aún más importante, todos tenían curiosidad por ver como era él o ella. Eso si que era algo interesante.

—¡Ejem! —tosió él, atrayendo la atención de todos una vez más—. Dadle una calurosa bienvenida a vuestro nuevo compañero, Kazuo Akaka —dijo el señor Yamada en alto y haciendo gestos hacia la puerta para decirle al nuevo que entrara.

Al principio, la figura misteriosa sólo era una sombra oscura en el pasillo, pero en cuánto puso un pie en la clase, un pequeño coro de susurros y ojos llenos de sorpresa tomaron lugar. Sus pasos eran mesaurados y seguros, un reflejo de su aparene seguridad y confidencia en si mismo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Pero no era su aura lo que llamó la atención de todos. Fue su aspecto, algo que nadie se había atrevido a cambiar así en todos los años que Chihiro llevaba de instituto.

Su pelo estaba teñido de un flamboyante color, una masa chillona de rojos mechones y puntas amarillas, bastante similar en estilo a una bola de fuego. Bajo su ceja izquierda relució un objeto brillante, y cuando se fijó más, Chihiro vio que se trataba de un piercing y había sido esa barrita alargada lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar. Él permaneció de pie ante todos, soportando las miradas y aparentemente entretenido por la reacción que había causado.

Chihiro frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en el aire que la rodeaba. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera esparcido partículas eléctricas para que flotaran a su alrededor y éstas estuvieran constantemente pellizcándole la piel. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Nunca se había sentido así, y cuando Chihiro miraba a sus compañeros, ninguno parecía experimentar lo mismo que ella. La mayoría de ellos seguían sorprendidos y muchas de las chicas (¡incluso Mitsuko!) tenían una mirada soñadora que viajaba entre la admiración y la fantasía.

—Como ya le he introducido apropiadamente, espero que lo hagáis sentir cómodo entre sus nuevos compañeros —ordenó el señor Yamada, implicando un severo castigo a quién no siguiera sus ordenes.

Unos cuantos asintieron, pero ella podría apostar que la mayoría de las chicas ponían mucho más _entusiasmo_ en sus saludos que los demás. Coquetear sería una palabra más exacta para definir lo que hacían, siendo sinceros. Pero aparte de eso, ¿que rayos era esa extraña sensación? Conforme él se acercaba a su mesa, la sensación era más y más molesta, obligándola a removerse sutilmente en su silla.

—Bien, Kazuo, siéntate en aquella mesa del final —señaló el profesor, apuntando a una silla vacía cercana a la puerta.

Él asintió mientras caminaba, echándole breves vistazos a la gente en la habitación. Chihiro frunció el ceño; quizá simplemente se había imaginado esos extraños pinchazos y estaba haciendo creer a su cerebro en algo inexistente. O quizás, y simplemente, estaba loca y debería dejar tener pensamientos sobre extrañas ondas eléctricas de energía flotando por ahí. Cómo fuera, ella sabía que había algo fuera de lugar, y decidió apartarlo a un lado de su mente hasta que pudiera hablar sobre ello después.

* * *

><p>Kazuo estaba encantado. Si así era como su primer día en el instituto iba a continuar, llegó a la conclusión de que iba a disfrutar inmensamente su tiempo allí. Desde el momento en que se adentró en la clase, había sido sujeto a las miradas más críticas que podía recordar, cosa que sólo había experimentado en su niñez. Muchos de los hombres allí le habían dado miradas de cautela, inseguros de como sentirse respecto a él, pero las chicas, por otro lado, eran muy diferentes. Tenían miradas hambrientas en sus caras, como si él fuera algo especialmente apetitoso, y no había nada mejor para incrementar su ego. De hecho, hordas enteras de chicas habían intentado atraer su atención entre clase y clase, y el lo había encontrado ridículamente divertido.<p>

Pero había una cosa que le molestaba. Había una muy leve y sutil esencia de _algo más_ flotando en el aire. Si no hubiera estado con los sentidos alerta respecto a sus compañeros, no lo hbaría notado. El sentimiento era más acorde a lo que habría encontrado si volviera a casa, pero como eso hacía tiempo que no volvía, sus instintos estaban oxidados por no usarlos.

Sacudió la cabeza; quizá eran un reflejo de sus propias emociones internas, o una ocurrencia accidental que sólo pasaba una vez cada mucho. Así que la conclusión a la que había llegado, era que el tiempo que llevaba allí le había afectado más de lo que creía, y definitivamente había permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de casa. En fin, era inevitable, gajes del oficio.

Oh, bueno, si eso es lo que era, _eso mismo iba a ser_. No había lugar para tan lúgubres pensamientos en la cabeza de Kazuo, y él los apartó con facilidad, a la par que comenzaba a concentrarse en alguna otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Una multitud de estudiantes se apresuró impacientemente hacia sus mesas, buscando su grupo de amigos para sentarse con ellos. Chihiro se quedó parada al pie de las escaleras, apretando contra su pecho la bolsa con la comida, mientras escaneaba el patio en busca de su amiga. Aunque los estudiantes tenían la opción de quedarse en la clase para comer, la gran mayoria prefería ir afuera a disfrutar del agradable tiempo mientras durase, algo bastante contrario a lo que pasaba en las escuelas de las grandes ciudades.<p>

Buscando entre las cabezas de la gente enfrente de ella, Chihiro se las arregló para ver una mano con los dedos alargados que se agitaba freneticamente tratando de llamar su atención. Feliz de haber encontrado a su amiga, corrió entre aglomeración de estudiantes y se sentó junto a Mitsuko en un banco blanco.

—Hum, ¿qué piensas de este almuerzo? —preguntó Mitsuko, señalando el montocito de _yakisoba_ en su plato.

—Hubiera preferido _yakitori_, y más teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que no lo tomo, pero supongo que esto está bien. Quiero decir, tiene bunea pinta. Y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? —replicó Chihiro, echándole un largo vistazo a su comida.

—Sí, y lo mejor es que _está_ bueno —dijo Mitsuko con una sonrisa descarada y agarrando un buen montón de fideos con los palillos para llevárselos a la boca.

—Ya sabía que no podrías esperar, pero al menos eso te convierte en un excelente conejillo de indias, ¿no crees? —rió Chihiro, comiéndose por fin su propia comida. La salsa picante ardió en su lengua de inmediato, y tragó los fideos rápidamente, disfrutando de su sabor. Pues sí que estaba bueno. Si había algo que le gustaba de su escuela, eran sus deliciosas comidas.

—Por supuesto —respondió la otra, dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Oh por cierto, creo recordar que me ibas a decir algo interesante antes de que el señor Yamada nos mandara a callar. ¿Qué era? —inquirió Chihiro, pensando en el incidente que había tenido lugar esa mañana y prácticamente las había metido en problemas.

—Ah, eso. En fin, iba a decirte que había visto al chico nuevo caminando por los pasillos, pero supongo que ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido decirlo —explicó. Miró a su alrededor, en busca del objeto de su conversación, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Chihiro frunció el ceño y buscó en el patio esa característica masa de flamante cabello, el rasgo con el que identificaba al chico. Pero nada, no vio las distintivas mechas rojas entre la multitud. ¿Estaría comiendo en la clase? Tratando de no pensar en ello, se sintió ligeramente decepcionada por no poder evitar sentir curiosidad respecto a la nueva adición de su clase.

Pero cuando centró su atención en la entrada del patio, vio una escena muy familiar al pie de las escaleras. ¿Acaso él había escuchado sus pensamientos? Sus mechas rojas y amarillas relucían con brillantez ante el sol de la mañana, y hacia que cualquiera que pasara por allí o estuviera cerca se detuviera para mirarlo fijamente antes de seguir con lo suyo. Caminó por el patio sin darle importancia a la gente que lo rodeaba y fue a sentarse bajo un enorme roble. Su rostro tenía un expresión de desdeñosa diversión mientras miraba a la gente que lo rodeaba con ojos críticos.

—Hay que admitir que sabe como hacer una entrada —comentó Mitsuko tras comer una porción de _tsukemono_—. Así que, ¿qué piensas de él?

—¿A que te refieres?

Mitsuko rodó los ojos ante la falta de habilidad de su amiga para captar la doble intención en sus palabras.

—Quiero decir eso, que qué te parece. En mi opinión, está buenísimo.

—Es interesante —Mitsuko resopló como respuesta—. Lo siento, no soy tan superficial como tu —bromeó Chihiro.

—Da igual —dijo Mitsuko antes de girar la cabeza y sorber otro buen montón de fideos—. ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿_'Es interesante'_? Oh, por favor, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que está de toma-pan-y-moja —insistió.

—Argh —fue la única respuesta de Chihiro en un vano intento de mostrar su disgusto ante el rídiculo comentario de su amiga. Pero a pesar de su insistencia, decidió que valía la pena mirarle una vez más.

Bueno, ahora que se había fijado un poco más en él, tenía que admitir, pese a sus ganas de no hacerlo, que sí, era _muy_ guapo. Su personalidad parecía destilar una especie de auto-confianza que no sobrepasaba los límites del egocentrismo, y que sumada a su porte y atractivo, lo volvían todo un imán para la atención de la gente. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos de un vivo color ámbar que no eran nada comunes en la mayoría de Japoneses. Aunque Chihiro apostaría que llevaba lentillas. Era bastante masculino, teniendo en cuenta su fuerte mandíbula y su altura, pero había algunos trazos de dulzura en su rostro que lo mantenían en un nivel agradable.

Chihiro suspiró y centró su vista en Mitsuko, que estaba esperando con una expresión expectante en el rostro y apretando firmemente los labios.

—¡Vale, está bien, tu ganas! _Es_ guapo —aceptó a regañadientes por tener que rendirse antes los argumentos de Mitsuko.

—¡Já, te lo dije! —replicó la otra con pose triumfante mientras le daba una descarada sonrisa.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y agarrar sus palillos, lista para terminar su comida. _¿Qué demonios?, _pensó Chihiro en cuánto sintió ese familiar hormigueo que le producía la electricidad en la piel. ¿Y ahora de dónde venía? La sensación había desaparecido un rato atrás, cosa que la había convencido en su creencia de que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero ahora que había vuelto, podía lanzar sus conclusiones por la ventana. No podía ser la única que sintiese todo eso...¿no?

—Esto...¿Mitsuko? —Chihiro la llamó suavemente, torciendo la boca en una leve mueca.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella mirándola fijamente.

—¿No sientes nada extraño?

—¿Extraño? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé..., ¿como si hubiera algún tipo de electricidad en el aire? —aventuró Chihiro, finalmente llegando al tema que la había estado molestando.

—¿Electricidad? —preguntó Mitsuko un tanto desconcertada por su extraño requerimiento—. No, pero, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Porqué no paro de sentir un hormigueo extraño todo el rato y es bastante irritante. Así que me estaba preguntando si tu habías sentido algo similar —le confió Chihiro. Comenzaba a creer que su nueva aflicción sólo la afectaba a ella, sobretodo viendo como las respuestas de su amiga no eran exactamente positivas para el caso.

—Eso es raro. No, no siento nada en partícular. ¿Y si te lo estás imaginando? —opinó perpleja ante la situación.

—Quizás...—musitó Chihiro, pero sus pensamientos habían caído en una profunda confusión.

* * *

><p>Una suave brisa empezó a soplar a lo largo de la calle, volando ojos secas y objetos abandonados. Chihiro suspiró molesta ante los objetos flotantes cerca de sus pies. <em>¿Por qué la gente no puede tirarlos donde van y ya? A ver, sólo tienen que caminar unos pocos pasos. ¿De verdad son tan vagos? <em>Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para recoger gentilmente los trozos de papel que andaban volando por la carretera. Por el camino también agarró otras cosas tales como latas, bolsas de patatas y envases vacíos cubiertos de mugre que no dudó en tirar a la basura en cuánto los vio.

Mitsuko le habría gritado por haber estado tocando cosas sucias con las manos, pero no habría sido capaz de detenerla pues ella pensaba igual que Chihiro respecto en esos temas. Aunque era más activa declarándolo que recogiendo basura cuando la veía. Cuánto menos Chihiro se había ahorrado una regañina por parte de su amiga sobre sus insalubres hábitos dado que ésta estaba aún en el instituto.

Levantando su cabeza, vio el polvoriento camino que bordeaba las afueras del bosque local antes de desparecer dentro de él. Normalmente ella no caminaba por allí, pero más a menudo de lo que quisiera, se solía encontrar a si misma paseando por allí, como si no fuera consciente de hacia dónde iba. Tampoco es que fuera una mala cosa; Chihiro encontraba el ambiente natural de los árboles y las plantas como un sitio muy relajante y que normalmente la ayudaba a lidiar con cualquier problema que hubiéra tenido durante el día.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza era realmente bella y ella nunca comprendería porqué la gente insistía en cambiarla o destruirla. Estaba perfectamente bien de la manera en que estaba, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Chihiro apreciaba tanto el bosque local.

Se sorprendió al ver que la gran mayoría de las hojas seguían siendo verdes, pues a esas alturas ella ya esperaba que hubieran empezado a cambiar de color debido a la estación. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad los petalos de una flor azul escondida en la maleza, que destacaba por su color. El leve "crac" de una rama podrida llamó su atención y se irguió para observar al intruso.

Era _él_. El nuevo estudiante que había sido centro de tantas conversaciones por su extraña apariencia y caracter, estaba de pie frente a ella en ese momento. Sus ojos color ámbar la miraban fijamente, con una chispa de sorpresa; no esperaba que hubiera nadie allí.

—Hola —dijo él inclinándo su cabeza para inspeccionarla completamente.

De repente, se sentía extremadamente tímida y consciente de su penentrante mirada. No era demasiado buena haciendo amistades y él lucía tan imponente que temía quedar mal ante él. Bajando la vista, murmuró un quedo _"Hola"._

Él rió entre dientes ante su tímida respuesta, tan diferente a la de la gran mayoría de chicas que había conocido ese día, muchas de las cuales eran bastante atrevidas en sus introducciones.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —dijo él con gentileza, con un tono ligero y sin pretenciones.

—¿De veras? —dijo Chihiro sorprendida—. Pues desde hace tiempo vengo aquí bastante a menudo.

—¿Ah, sí? —bueno, ciertamente no la había visto a _ella_.

—Sí, a veces vengo aquí después del instituto para relajarme o pensar. Encuentro muy productivo gastar el tiempo haciendo eso. Y supongo que no habrás tenido demasiadas oportunidades para verme, teniendo en cuenta que te acabas de mudar aquí, ¿no? —explicó Chihiro, sintiéndose mucho más cómoda en su presencia.

—Me mudé hace un mes o así.

—Ah, ¿y de dónde vienes? ¿por qué tus padres decidieron venir a vivir aquí? ¿no es una decisión algo repentina? —preguntó ella, deseando que no hubiera traspasado ningún límite ni fuera demasiado entrometida.

—Nah, sólo querían cambiar de aires y abandonar el modo de vida frenético y cerrado de la ciudad. Pensaron que este podría ser un bonito lugar. Es el sitio más aislado que pudimos encontrar —respondió rapidamente, pero al ver la reacción en su cara añadió—. No es que sea una cosa mala.

—Ya veo —dijo Chihiro, aceptando la información. Había algo, pese a todo, demasiado simplista en su respuesta y se preguntó si no habría alguna cosa más. Prefirió no insistir en el tema.

—¿No es ésta la parte dónde nos presentamos? Me parece que es una especie de regla social que se suele seguir —señaló él levantando la ceja con el _piercing_.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Chihiro rápidamente e inclinando su cabeza como disculpa._ ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? ¡Tiene que haber estado preguntándose a quién demonios se dirigía!_—. Me llamo Chihiro Ogino.

—Bueno, probablemente ya me conocerás debido a los cotilleos. Soy Kazuo, Kazuo Akaka —respondió él. Había algo sobre ella que lo molestaba, pero no conseguía pillar que era.

—Sí, creo que mi amiga se ha enamorado de ti —rió ella ligeramente al recordar las exclamaciones de Mitsuko por la mañana.

—Como todo el mundo —bromeó él, pues lo encontraba de lo más entretenido.

—Y dime, ¿como escribes tu nombre? ¿_Kazu_ de paz y _O_ de marido?

—Uh, no —dijo él haciendo una mueca ante su sugerencia—. Se escribe como_ paz_ y_ hombre_, así que junto al apellido sería _"El hombre pacífico con fuego rojo". _ ¿De verdad crees que las palabras _marido pacífico_ pegan conmigo? —explicó él. Una expresión de disgusto se asomaba en su rostro sólo ante tal mención.

Chihiro rió.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero tu nombre te pega, eso sí —dijo ella haciendo un gesto hacia su rebelde cabello.

—¿Tú crees? Eso pensaba yo —replicó con una sonrisita.

—Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí, de todas maneras? Verte pasear por el bosque no parece algo propio de tí. No concuerda con tu imágen —preguntó ella, echándole otro vistazo a su apariencia.

_—¿Mi imágen? —_se burló él, pero no muy complacido de que ella le hubiera categorizado en uno de esos rídiculos grupos adolescentes que tan de moda estaban—. Encuentro este lugar muy agradable, bueno para el alma, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, aunque sigue siendo extraño teniendo en cuenta tu apariencia.

Kazuo alzó una ceja, divertido por su respuesta. Bueno, tenía que concederle ese punto. Después de todo, si él hubiera visto a alguien con su mismo atuendo dando vueltas por el bosque, también se habría sorprendido.

Chihiro se quedó quieta. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! La extraña sensación que casi parecía electricidad estática y que envíaba hormigueos por sus brazos, salvo que esta vez era peor, pues la sensación era mucho más fuerte. Se sentía como si alguien le estuviese clavando decenas de pequeñas agujas arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, y no pudiéndose controlarse y frunció el ceño molesta..

Kazuo la miró rápidamente, tomándo nota de la expresión de su rostro y cambio de humor en consecuencia.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Chihiro se dio un golpe en la cabeza y la sacudió.

—No, estoy bien. Es que he recordado que tengo un montón de deberes que hacer, así que será mejor que me vaya yendo ya.

—Está bien —respondió él, aceptando su respuesta sin más.

—Supongo que ya nos veremos en clase —dijo ella, volviendose en sus talones y empezando a desandar el camino por el que había venido.

—Probablemente.

Kazuo la observó marcharse y comenzó a ordenar los pensamientos que estaban flotando por su cabeza. Era sin duda un personaje muy interesante, bastante sincero, pero honesto en sus expresiones. Bastante diferente de la mayoría de personas que había conocido durante el día. Se revolvió el cabello con los dedos y suspiró.

Hacer amigos no era su mayor problema, y de hecho, ni siquiera estaba entre sus principales prioridades, pero había algo sobre ella que lo descolocaba. Al final ya se enteraría de que se trataba, supuso, era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: **¡Pensé que las vacaciones de pascua nunca llegarían! Dios, cuatro semestres en dos semanas además del resto del trabajo. Casi tengo un colapso mental. Pero bueno, sí, este es el capítulo. Espero que en esta re-escritura de la historia no me tarde tanto en llevar a Chihiro al mundo de los espíritus, pero uno nunca sabe.

**Gracias: **Me gustaría dar las gracias a Mary por reviewar el capítulo uno. ¡Eres genial! Pero aparte de eso, gracias a todos los que leyeron o cayeron aquío por casualidad. Sin vosotros, chicos, no tendría nada por lo que escribir, así que, ¡gracias!

**N/T:** Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad. Tenía pensando colgar antes el capitulo, pero me desatendí de ello por un tiempo y...que demonios, nada me excusa de no haberlo puesto antes u_u. Además, es un capítulo muy largo, y me ha costado traducirlo, así que si veis algún error o algo que suene extraño, no dudeis en señalarlo. Muchas gracias, por cierto, a todos los que leyeron y comentaron. También a los que sólo favoritearon la historia o la pusieron en alerta, no sabéis cuánto aprecio esos pequeños detallitos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y prometo traer el próximo antes del año que viene!

_Comments are love! :)_


	3. t r e s

**Perdida en la niebla  
><strong>

**Capítulo tres: **Cuentos de cosas invisibles.

**N/A: **Han empezado las clases y es un asco.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece salvo mis personajes y la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>+ c u e n t o s . d e . c o s a s . i n v i s i b l es +<strong>

_capítulo tres  
><em>

_Siempre era lo mismo; un lúgubre descampado cubierto de densas tiras de niebla. Si pudiera dibujar lo que sus ojos veían, el resultado habría sido muy deprimente. Un lugar desierto y prácticamente devoto a la vida cuyos colores se centraban en un tono: gris. ¿Qué hacía ahí esta vez? ¿Sería obligada a vagar sin rumbo entre aquel mar de niebla o sometida al capricho de esa voluntad desconocida?  
><em>

_Sus preguntas fueron respondidas al cabo de un momento, cuando una suave y urgente necesidad comenzó a surgir en algún lugar muy adentro de su corazón. Sus ojos castaños observaron el distante horizonte y contemplaron la vasta extensión de tierra ante sus pies. Había muchísimos lugares a los que podría ir, ¿pero cual era el correcto? Sin ningún tipo de guía, su búsqueda parecía futil y destinada al fracaso. Al ver sus dudas, la llamada volvió otra vez, persuadiéndola de seguir su estela.  
><em>

_Dejando escapar un suspiro, avanzó vacilante hacia adelante, lanzando sus precauciones previas al viento. No tenía ni la menor idea de adónde iba, pero eso no parecía ser un problema para su cuerpo, que parecía saber instintivamente que camino tomar._

_Cuánto más lejos llegaba, más fuerte se sentía llamada. Le urgía a moverse más rápido, pero ella se rehusaba, moviéndose al mismo ritmo constante con el que había empezado. Conforme largas masas de niebla decidieron asentarse enfrente del camino que recorría, encontró que era mucho más difícil avanzar, pues la niebla cubría todo a su alrededor, oscureciendo su vista.  
><em>

_Fue entonces cuando comprendió que la llamada urgente quería algo, la quería **a ella**, pero no sabía para qué. Mirando arriba el muro de niebla enfrente suyo le bloqueaba el camino, así que respiró hondo antes de dar un paso vacilante hacia el otro lado. Todo era blanco y conforme avanzaba el mundo se escurría y desaparecía a su alrededor..._

Los oscuros, castaños ojos de una bella durmiente comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro, parpadeando repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. _¿Otro más?_ Esos sueños se estaban convirtiendo en una molestia muy rápidamente, y no sólo por la freqüencia con los que los tenía si no también por su misterioso contenido.

Al principio la cosa no estaba tan mal, aparecían una vez al més o así, y ella tendía a considerarlos una coincidencia, pero ahora se estaban convirtiendo cada vez más y más en una ocurrencia semanal, y ya esperaba que se terminaran volviendo una cosa diaria. Su mente era incapaz de descifrar el significado oculto que tan profundamente arraigado estaba en los sueños. Iba más allá de su comprensión, porque repentinamente habían decidido tener propósito alguno. ¿Que significaba todo aquello? ¿Y que querían de ella?

Incapaz de encontrar respuestas, se puso en pie y se acercó a su armario, en busca de la ropa que necesitaría para la escuela.

* * *

><p>Chihiro frunció el ceño, descansando su cabeza en su mano mientras observaba la pizarra, con la mente en otro lado. Eran esos endemoniados sueños los que la estaban molestando. Uno podría pensar que ella habría pensado en ellos mucho antes, cuándo comenzaron a aparecer, pero no, no había hecho nada, y era ahora cuando comenzaba a escrudiñarlos con muchísima más atención. Había supuesto que sólo se trataban de coincidencias recurrentes, pero en esos momentos era obvio que estaban tratando de enviarle algún mensaje desesperadamente, y ella <em>tenía<em> que prestar atención, ¡después de todo, le estaban arrebatando noches enteras de sueño!

Echándo un vistazo a la clase, sus ojos cayeron en la colorida cabeza de Mitsuko, y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Y si se lo dijera? Pero entonces recordaba que nunca le había dicho nada a nadie sobre esos sueños porque los consideraba un problema personal que debía resolver por si misma. Aún así, no era como si su amiga fuera a reírse en su cara; ella la escucharía pasase lo que pasase siempre que Chihiro lo necesitara, pues Mitsuko se trataba de una figura de apoyo constante a la que había recurrido muchas veces en el pasado. Así que no había razones para creer que la muchacha se comportaría de forma distinta.

Conforme Chihiro acomodaba su cabeza en busca de una postura más agradable, algo le llamó la atención. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que el objeto que había captado su atención. Se trataba de su coletero; brillaba bajo la luz del sol y el violento color resplandecía en comparación los pálidos tonos de su escritorio.

El coletero siempre había sido un enigma para ella, pues desde que tenía memoria recordaba haberlo tenido, y a pesar de los muchos años de uso, permanecía invariable. El color seguía siendo tan vibrante como siempre y no mostraba signos de que hubiera perdido elasticidad, ni si quiera parecía usada. Para Chihiro era algo realmente extraño, pues aunque otros coleteros ya se habrían roto o gastado, ese era distinto. En cierto modo había desarollado una especie de atadura a la goma y no podría soportar perderla. De alguna manera, se sentía segura en su presencia. A Chihiro le habría gustado darle las gracias a la persona que se la entregó, pero no era capaz de recordar de quién se trataba. Por eso se había conformado con sentir profundos sentimientos de agradecimiento para quiénfuera que se fijaba en su existencia.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Los deberes están en la pizarra y espero que esten listos para el lunes —la voz de su profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirar los apuntes que había tomado.

Por encima de sus cabezas, la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y todos se apresuraron hacia la puerta, pues nadie tenía ganas de quedarse en la clase más tiempo del necesario. Chihiro habría seguido el ejemplo de los demás de no haberse tomado su tiempo para ordenar sus cosas metódicamente. Simplemente, no se sentía de humor para andar con prisas, así que se quedó rezagada, asegurándose de que no se había olvidado de nada antes de salir a fuera para encontrarse con Mitsuko en el patio.

Su almuerzo no era muy apetitoso; el gran montón de _nattou_ que descansaba en la parte superior de su plato era la razón principal. No es que odiara el plato (bueno, quizá si lo hacía), pero definitivamente no era algo que le ayudase en su tarea de devorar la comida con gusto. Analizó la montaña marrón de habichuelas y delicadamente las alejó de su cara, prefiriendo centrarse en beber la sopa de miso que había en el bol.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema con el _nattou_, en serio —Mitsuko frunció el ceño, pero le arrebató a Chihiro la pegajosa porción de comida que había apartado y lo puso en su plato.

—Es _asqueroso_, ese es el problema —replicó Chihiro, enviando al objeto de su discusión una mirada capaz de derretir el hielo.

—¡Pero si está delicioso! ¿Qué clase de japonesa eres tú? —masculló Mitsuko apretando el contenedor con _natto_ cerca de su pecho

—Una inteligente —bromeó haciendo una mueca a su amiga, que ya prácticamente había devorado toda su comida. Disgustada por sus hábitos alimenticios, apartó la vista rápidamente buscando algún sitio dónde centrarla que no fuera ofensivo.

Para su sorpresa, sus ojos acabaron fijandose en una colorida masa de cabellos que sólo podrían pertenecer a Kazuo. La escena era bastante contraria a la de la semana pasada; en vez de estar solo y aislado de la interacción social, un gran grupo de chicos le rodeaban. Su cara lucía una expresión de la más absoluta indiferencia, parecía apartado, con la cabeza lejos de la conversación.

Debió darse cuenta de que le estaban mirando, ya que volvió la cabeza en su dirección y ambos se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos. Avergonzada, Chihiro dejó escapar un leve jadeo, su boca formando una ligera "o". ¿No estaba siendo demasiado obvia, verdad? Divertido por su reacción, él le regaló una sonrisa y asintió en su dirección. No fue hasta que su amiga empezó a tirarle de la manga de la camisa que decidió apartar la vista de él.

—Bueno, parece que se ha adaptado bien, ¿eh? —comentó Mitsuko, alzando una ceja ante la interacción que habían mantenido.

—Eso parece —dijo Chihiro en acuerdo con su afirmación. Mirando su plato, se percató de que no había comido demasiado, y agarró sus palillos para consumir un poco de _okonomiyaki_.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él, ¿y tú? —inquirió Mitsuko, sutilmente tratando de guiar su conversación hacia un tema más interesante...para ella, al menos.

—Hemos hablado algunas veces —contestó Chihiro, tratando de ignorar los fervientes deseos de su amiga por algunos cotilleos.

—¿Y como es él? —insistió ella, negándose a dejar escapar tan jugoso tema.

—Pues la verdad es que para una apariencia tan atrevida, es bastante agradable. Aunque algo sarcástico a veces, es divertido y es fácil llevarse bien con él. Tiene un montón de confianza en si mismo, pero supongo que uno tiene que tenerla para ir vestido así —explicó Chihiro frunciendo el ceño, tratando de analizar su personalidad en base de los pocos encuentros que habían tenido.

—¿Soys amigos, entonces? —dedució Mitsuko, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No estoy segura de si "amigos" es el termino correcto, dado que no hemos podido hablar mucho, pero estamos en ello. ¿Supongo que sería mejor decir "conocidos"? A falta de una palabra mejor.

—Ah, ya veo —replicó Mitsuko— Vaya suerte que tienes. Por qué está buenísimo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero —Chihiro puso los ojos en blanco al oírla— ¡Hablo en serio! Deberías hacerte amiga de chicos así más a menudo para desés presentármelos.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Chihiro, resistiendo la urgencia de bufar. _¡Es increíble! Vaya cosas que dice Mitsuko...como si yo fura una de esas que van tras los chicos y se la pasan coqueteando. Hum. No gracias. _Iba a seguir comiendo una vez más cuándo su amiga abrió la boca para hablar otra vez.

—Oh, por cierto, mi vecino tenía algo interesante que decirme ayer —continuó mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas en busca de suciedad.

—¿Qué era? —la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad apareció de inmediato en su mente, recordando su tranquila y calmada naturaleza como uno de sus rasgos más reconocibles. No le parecía propio de él que fuera cotilleando por ahí: era demasiado reservado para eso.

—Bueno, aparentemente, últimamente hay unos rumores sobre una extraña presencia dando vueltas por el bosque —Mitsukó frunció el ceño, sus manos jugando con los mechones de cabello que caían por su mejilla.

_¿Una presencia extraña? Nunca había oído nada al respecto._

—¿Y que és?

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? —sugirió ella.

Las posibilidades de que fuera algo realmente inusual eran de inexistentes a ninguna, así que se figuró de que no se trataba de nada fuera de lo ordinario. Quizá un gato callejero o un animal que había estado dando vueltas por el bosque y que alguien había confundido por algo mayor. Pero incluso si tan sólo era una ilusión inventada por la hiperactiva mente de alguien, Chihiro estaba intrigada. Debía de ser algo especial para que la gente lo comentara tanto, y casi nunca pasaba nada interesante en esa pequeña ciudad suya. Maldita fuera su naturaleza inquisitiva, pero supo de inmediato que quería saber más, y decidió que más tarde investigaría la fuente del rumor.

—Creo que lo haré —dijo Chihiro para sorpresa de su amiga. Mitsuko no había esperado que fuera a ponerse tan seria respecto a un tema así, pero bueno, así es como era. Encontraba las cosas más mundanas o inusuales interesantes. Ojeando su _okonomiyaki_ a medio comer, Chihiro se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería acabarselo antes de que se pusiera frío.

Justo cuándo estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su soda, un suave cosquilleo hizo su camino a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. La extraña sensación nunca se había ido, y hoy por hoy, se había integrado a la perfección con su día a día. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y no pensaba mucho sobre ello a excepción del típico "¿Por qué?". Pero se había convertido en otro de sus inexplicables problemas, siendo sus sueños el tema que más la preocupaba de todos. Lo cual le recordó, ¿acaso no había a hablarle a su amiga sobre sus problemas? Después de todo, no sería nada malo, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que pensara que estaba un poco loca? Nah, eso ya era un pensamiento común entre ellas y no sería nada nuevo.

Mordiéndose el labio, se giró hacia su amiga y habló de forma vacilante:

—Esto...¿Mitsuko?

—¿Sí? —respondió ella mirándola fijamente, con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño que seguía repitiendose?

—Sep, así es como descubrí que el ese capullo imbécil que tengo por ex-novio me estaba engañando —dijo Mitsuko con vehemencia. Tenía la mandibula tensa cuándo tomo un vicioso montón de _nattou_ que no había comido antes.

Descolocada, Chihiro la miró con los ojos salidos de las órbitas y la boca por el suelo de la sorpresa. Sabía que había tenido problemas con su novio, pero no había esperado que fueran tan graves. Ella simplemente le había mencionado que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que él no contestaba a sus llamadas, pero nunca había dicho que hubiera estado _engañandola_. Eso era completamente imperdonable.

Viendo su reacción, Mitsuko le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo conté? —Chihiro negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, ¿recuerdas aquella época durante el verano cuándo solía tener un montón de problemas con él? —empezó ella, preparándose para una larga explicación

Chihiro asintió.

—Sí, solías llamarme cada día para hablar sobre ello. Estabas bastante deprimida por aquel entonces, la verdad.

—Bueno, lo que sea, la cosa es que durante aquella época empecé a tener una serie de sueños. Todos se centraban alrededor de él, por supuesto, pero no eran lo que podrías llamar "sueños bonitos". De hecho, estaban lejos de ser agradables —murmuró Mitsuko conforme un profundo ceño cruzaba sus facciones.

—¿Y qué pasaba en ellos?

—Mis sueños nunca le mostraban bajo una luz positiva, y cada vez que aparecía algo negativo estaba ligado a él. Si le pillaba en el instituto, él estaría ignorandome y flirteando con otras chicas. Si quería hablar con él, no respondería a mis llamadas —Mitsuko suspiró, frotándose la cara con una mano mientras revivía esos dolorosos recuerdos.

—¿Soñabas con eso? —preguntó Chihiro en _shock_.

—Sep, y era bastante acojonante hasta que punto se volvieron un paralelismo exacto a lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en ese momento. Pero al final, poco antes de que rompieramos, tuve otro sueño. Era una escena tremendamente realista de él con otra chica, y podríamos decir que estaban bastante liados entre sí —había una suave pista de rechazo en su voz, un eco del dolor que había sufrido al rompérsele el corazón.

—¿Qué hiciste? —dijo Chihiro suavemente, sintiéndo sus ojos cálidos al observar a su amiga. La ruptura había sido dura para ella; se había arrastrado a si misma a un vórtice de isolación en una manera de protegerse de la desesperación.

—Nada, la verdad. No quería creerlo. Después de todo, sólo eran sueños, ¿no? Pues no; un día estuve buscandolo porque él había sugerido que comieramos juntos en el almuerzo y no había aparecido. Bueno, la cosa es que lo encontré a él y a su otra novia en un pasillo cercano a nuestras taquillas...besándose de forma bastante apasionada —Mitsuko luchó con las ganas de llorar. Tras sus ojos, veía una y otra vez aquellas imagenes. Negó con la cabeza y continuó—. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¿Como podía haberme echo eso? Así que fui directamente hacia él y le abofeteé en la cara, le dije que no quería volver a verlo jamás y me fui. Y bueno, eso fue todo. Nuestra relación ha terminado y no le he vuelto a ver; tampoco es que quiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exclamó Chihiro, luchando con las emociones que la dividían en dos: salir en busca de ese bastardo y arrancarle los ojos o consolar a su amiga perdida en tan tristes recuerdos.

—Pensé que lo mejor sería que llegará a algún tipo de resolución por mi misma antes de decirselo a nadie. Quiero decir, la mejor manera de superar algo es aceptarlo, ¿no? —explicó Mitsuko, dándole una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, supongo —aceptó Chihiro—. Entonces, ¿qué crees de mis sueños?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —respondió ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba a su mejor amiga.

—No lo sé. Mis sueños no son muy concisos, per siempre hay una constante en ellos. Siempre siento el deseo de que necesito ir en la búsqueda de algo, de que necesito _encontrar_ algo que es increíblemente importante para mí, pero simplemente no sé de que se trata —dijo Chihiro a toda velocidad, tratando de asegurarse de que había englosado la cantidad adequada de detalles para poder entenderlos sin haber explicado del todo que pasaba realmente en ellos. Después de todo, eran una cosa privada, y quería mantenerlo de esa manera.

—Hum...no sé, la verdad. ¿Quizá falte algo en tu vida? Siempre he creído que los sueños son la manera en que tu mente expresa algo que es importante para tu corazón. Probablemente tratan de mostrarte algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y que podría ser eso?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: **Un poco más corto que el capítulo anterior pero lo suficientemente largo, espero. Originalmente, este capítulo tenía una segunda mitad, pero decidí que quedaría mejor como un capítulo aparte y lo recorté. Por cierto, he colgado una nueva historia llamada "Derrame interno de fresas", y si quereis podéis echarle un vistazo. Aunque, debo advertiros que va a ser bastante oscura, así que aquellos que prefieran las historias felices y luminosas, no deberían leer esta. Hablando para los fans de Harry Potter, Pot Kettle Black ha escrito una interesante recopliación de historias de Tom Riddle llamada "La vida y tiempo de ToM Riddle, El Señor Oscuro, etc". En fin, creo que ya he parloteado bastante. Voy a esforzarme mucho para poder actualizar pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Gracias: **Debo dar gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, siendo estos: Summer Jasmine, The Fuzzy Llama, Mary, y WhimsicalSoul. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

**N/T:** LO SIENTOOOOOOO. LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO. De verdad, _de verdad_, que lo siento. Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, y la verdad es que no tengo excusas (el instituto quita mucho tiempo, pero yo también soy una vaga de narices x.x). No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo esto aún, o esperando que actualice o algo, pero trataré de seguir la traducción sin tardar tanto la próxima vez, en serio. Otras, que lo siento mucho otra vez ;_;.


End file.
